My Funny Valentine
by rubbert
Summary: Dos personas se conocen y pasan la noche juntos, sin saber que esa noche marcaría un momento importante en sus vidas. Historia contada desde la perspectiva de Martha Rodgers.


_**Al ver la escena entre Martha y Hunt se pasó por mi mente hacer un fic de ese recuerdo y no lo he podido evitar…. (la canción de la escena es My Funny Valentine a piano, la encontraréis fácilmente en YouTube si queréis escucharla mientras lo leéis).**_

_**Si todavía no habéis visto el 6x12 mejor que no lo leáis y si lo hacéis, bajo vuestra responsabilidad a quedar spoileados xD**_

_**No ha quedado exactamente como quería, pero ya que lo escribí, lo subo. Espero reviews ;)**_

* * *

Le acaricié el brazo con mi mano y él me sonrió y me acarició la cara. Giré la cabeza, buscando más su caricia y entonces vi el piano al otro extremo de la habitación, llamándome. Me deslicé entre las sábanas, desnuda, y avancé, evitando pisar nuestra ropa esparcida por el suelo de la habitación, hasta encontrar mi fina bata de seda. Noté la atenta mirada de él en mi cuerpo mientras me ponía la bata y sonreí sin que me viera. Me giré y lo observé tumbado en la cama, con un brazo apoyado sobre la almohada y su cabeza apoyada en él. Me sonrió. Nunca nadie me había sonreído así y, a pesar de haberlo conocido esa misma noche, aquella sonrisa me llegó al corazón.

Me acerqué hasta el instrumento, levanté la tapa y me senté en el taburete recubierto por cuero. Sentí un escalofrío en el momento en el que mis dedos entraron en contacto con las blancas teclas de marfil. Comencé a deslizar suavemente los dedos sobre las teclas, haciendo que cada una de ellas vibrase, envolviendo con ellas la habitación, haciendo un recuerdo imborrable de aquel instante.

Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Lo hizo tan sigilosamente que no me di cuenta hasta que noté su mano sobre mi hombro. Con delicadeza, como si quisiese disfrutar del momento, deslizó la tela de seda sobre mi hombro y me acarició. Se quedó unos segundos contemplándome. Después hizo lo mismo con el hombro izquierdo, dejando mi espalda descubierta. Noté cómo la seda rozaba mi espalda y la bata se quedaba en el taburete, a la altura de mi cintura.

Sin dejar de tocar aquella hermosa canción en el piano, My Funny Valentine, sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello, en aquel lugar en el que el pulso se acelera, aquel vulnerable punto que te hace gemir al entrar en contacto con sus labios. Me besó con delicadeza, haciéndome perder todos los sentidos. Cerré los ojos y la velocidad de mis dedos, recorriendo las teclas de aquel maravilloso instrumento, disminuyó. Fue dejando un reguero de besos a través de mis hombros, acariciando mi espalda, mientras las notas se iban haciendo cada vez más distantes entre ellas.

Subió sus labios hasta mi cuello, escondiendo la cara por debajo de mi corta melena y, pasó sus manos por debajo de mis brazos, que todavía estaban sobre las teclas del piano. Las llevó hasta la parte delantera, rozando mis pechos, haciéndome temblar de nuevo. Alejé mis dedos del piano y la música cesó.

Me levanté, me giré y le sonreí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquel hombre, pero no me importaba. Lo único que sabía de él era que lo había conocido apenas unas horas antes, en una de las tantas fiestas de Hollywood a las que acudía. Ambos habíamos cruzado las miradas en varias ocasiones durante la noche, hasta que él se acercó a hablar conmigo y, desde entonces, no me importaba nada más, el simple hecho de estar con él ya me llenaba de felicidad.

Dejé que me agarrase la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cama, donde me volví a entregar a él una vez más. Lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche es que me quedé dormida en su pecho, mientras él me acariciaba la espalda.

Lo que yo no sabía era que ese hombre, que por alguna extraña razón el universo había puesto en mi camino y al cual creí por unas horas el hombre de mi vida, me abandonaría esa misma madrugada, que me despertaría sola y no volvería a saber de él en muchos años y que, sin embargo, acababa de hacerme el regalo más maravilloso que la vida me podría dar.

_Martha Rodgers _


End file.
